


Hurt?

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Blitzwing is shot down and hits Earth at full speed, hard. Bumblebee goes to investigate, but what happens from there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this fic is totally inspired by @Herspalter and @blitzy-blitzwing on Tumblr! So you know, it's Bumbleblitz/Blitzbee XD Anyways, this has a few of my own head cannons in it, as well as Herspalter's and blitzy-blitzwing's! Hopefully you all enjoy!!

Blitzwing transformed into jet mode as he jumped out of the hole he had just blown through the Autobot ship. He then realized just how high above Earth he actually was. It seemed as though Sentinel Prime had been taking him and the rest of the prisoners back to Cybertron.  
  
"Shoot him down!" Some Autobot screamed behind Blitzwing.  
  
Blitzwing flew around in circles, trying to dodge the bullets that were being shot at him.  
  
"If I can just..." Blitzwing muttered to himself.  
  
He gasped in pain as multiple shots hit his chest plate. There was no time to see how badly he was damaged at the moment, as he needed to get away. Another shot hit his back thrusters, sending up a jolt of pain. Slag... He wasn't going to make it! Blitzwing began to fall quickly, as his thrusters no longer wanted to work. He transformed as he hit Earth's atmosphere. The Decepticon switched through his faces frantically as his metal plating began to grow hotter, and hotter.  
  
"Hahahaha! I'm falling! How vonderful! I'll probably be crushed on impact, but zhat doesn't matter!" Random said, his red optics larger than usual as the large con picked up speed the closer he got to the ground.  
  
At least it was "winter" which apparently meant the planet got very cold, water froze into ice, and snow piled up on the ground. Maybe he'd get lucky and land in a pile of snow? *Click, Whir* his face switched back to Icy as he brought his arms up to protect his face plate. Blitzwing hit the ground at full speed, his frame melted the snow around him due to being extremely hot to the touch. He shouted out in pain as he landed badly on one of his wings, which ripped it off down the middle. Energon splattered everywhere, turning the once clean, white snow into a pinkish color. After finally coming to a stop, the 'Con tried to stand up, but he was to weak. Energon dripped out from where he had been shot in the chest plate, from his legs, and from his now half of a right wing. Blitzwing quickly filed away all the alerts he was receiving. It was basically a huge list of injuries... He tried to get up again as snow began to fall from the sky. Still way to weak to accomplish this, he fell back down to the ground, his right arm hanging limply besides him. Frag, it looked like it wasn't going to be able to do anything anytime soon... Switching through his faces quickly, he stopped on Icy once again, his optics offlining as his systems did a forced recharge.

  
0000  


Bumblebee sighed as he transformed and drove away from base. An unknown object had crash landed onto Earth, and Ratchet had sent him to go inspect it.  
  
"It's probably just a rock or something, Doc bot." He had told Ratchet while back at base.  
"Just go see what it was." The old medic had grunted in reply.  
  
As he eventually made it to the point where he'd have to drive off road, Bee transformed back into robot mode deciding to continue on by foot.  
"I could be doing something like playing video games, or racing with Sari right now. But no, I'm out in the cold searching for what's probably a rock." he said as he wiped some snow off his shoulder.  
The yellow Autobot stopped in his tracts as he saw what looked like Blitzwing laying in the snow. This had startled him so much as the two were basically dating in secret, though neither bot would say so out loud. Quickly rushing over, and getting down onto his knees, Bumblebee took in Blitzwing's injuries. The 'Con seemed to be in recharge.  
  
"Blitz! Hey, get up! Come on!" Bumblebee said loudly, shaking Blitzwing.  
  


Blitzwing lifted his head slightly as his forced recharge was interrupted. It took him a moment to remember where he was. His Hothead face made an appearance as he felt someone shaking him. Aiming his cannons, they began to charge up.  
  
"Autobot skum! Get avay!" He shouted.  
"Blitzwing, stop! It's me, Bumblebee!" The other bot shouted frantically.  
  
This made Blitzwing freeze, and he quickly lowered his cannons.  
  
"B-Bumblebee?" He repeated as Icy clicked back onto his face. "Vhat... Vhat are you doing here?" He asked, letting himself fall back down into the snow.  
Everything hurt, especially the spot where his chest plate had been blown open. He flinched slightly as he felt a servo place itself on his good arm.  
  
"I was sent to see what hit Earth, and it looks like that must have been you... Look, no more talking, I need to get you somewhere safe." Bumble replied, starting to help Blitzwing get up.  
  
The larger bot stood shakily. His legs weren't working very well, thanks to that blow from the Autobots. He looked down at the ground for a moment, disgusted by the fact that there was so much Energon there.  
  
"Ooooh!!! Look at all my Energon! Hahaha! How vonderful!" Random cackled.  
  
Blitzwing forced himself to stay calm, and Icy came back. He didn't want Bumblebee to see him in such a horrible state. He looked down as Bee sighed and put an arm around Blitzwing's hips, trying to help keep him steady as they began to walk. It was a slow and painful process, but Bumblebee eventually led him to what looked like some old, abandoned Human mine.  
  
"Bug?" Blitzwing said quietly. He really didn't like how quiet the little bot was being. It wasn't anything like Bumblebee normally was.  
"What is it, Blitzbrain?" Bumblebee asked as he helped the Decepticon into the tiny entrance of the mine.  
"....Vhat's wrong?" He asked as Bee helped him into a sitting position.  
  
Blitzwing rested his helm against the cold, stone wall and brought his good arm up to cover his chest wound. Bumblebee sat down in front of Blitzwing, his bright blue optics had a worried look.  
  
"Oh, ya know.. It's totally not like you got hurt really badly. And you totally didn't crash land onto the planet and lose your wing or anything." He said sarcastically, crossing his arms as he looked down.  
  
Blitzwing was silent for a moment as he thought about what Bee said. No one had ever worried about him or even cared for him in that matter. Bumblebee was the only one... *Click, whir* Random was grinning at Bumblebee, his freakishly long tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. Using his good arm, Blitzwing grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him into his lap.  
  
"Awww, buggy cares about me!" He said, holding the little bot close. The 'Con ignored any, and all of his pain for now, as he really didn't want to worry about it.  
"H-hey!" Bumblebee protested, a slight laugh entering his voice. "You really shouldn't be moving." he said with grin.  
  
Blitzwing giggled, resting his head on Bumblebee's shoulder.  
  
"You're a cute little bug." He said, once again letting his unnaturally long tongue loll out.  
  
Bee seemed happy for a moment, but then worry seapped back into him.  
  
"Ok, ok. I really need to get you fixed up. I'll be back shortly. Oh, and don't you dare think about moving from that spot, Blitzbrain." Bumblebee said as he wiggled out of Blitzwing's grasp and stood up.  
  
He had Energon splattered all over him from being up against the 'Con's open wounds.  
  
"Aw... Do you have to go? I vas just getting comfortable!" Blitzwing complained. His face switched back to Icy as he sighed.  
"Be quick bug. I don't vant to have to vait long." He said with a faint smile.  
  
Bumblebee nodded as he left. Blitzwing pulled his legs up to his chest while he listened to Bee's foot steps become quieter and quieter as the little Autobot got farther away.  
  
"I'm weak." He said after his face switched to Hothead.  
"Weak? Probably..." Icy replied to himself.  
"Pff! Vhy does it matter?! Bee vill fix me!" Random cackled.  
"But... Bumblebee vas worried..." Icy said quietly.  
"I vill be sure to crush ze Autobot who shot me down!" Hothead growled.  
  
Finally switching back to Icy, Blitzwing sighed. This was fairly normal for him. He talked to himself when he was alone, and every now and then he'd accidentally do it in front of others. Well, that was one of the few good things about having three separate personalities. The Decepticon went silent as he waited for Bumblebee to return. His pain was overpowering all his other senses, so he sat still, not wanting to increase that horrible feeling. 

0000

Blitzwing sat up quickly, waking up from his short recharge as he heard foot steps approach the mine entrance. He relaxed against the wall again as Bumblebee's voice could be heard.  
  
"Hey big guy, I'm back." He said, coming to a stop at Blitzwing's side.  
  
The Autobot sat down and opened a medical kit that had been firmly grasped in his servos.  
  
"Took you long enough." Blitzwing said, trying to hide his happiness that Bee had finally gotten back.  
  
His comment earned him a small smile from Bumblebee. Without a word, the yellow Autobot started to patch up Blitzwing's wounds.  
  
"Do you know vhat you're doing?" The 'Con asked, trying not to flinch as Bumblebee began messing with his broken wing.  
  
"I've seen Ratchet do tons of stuff like this before. How hard can it really be?" Bee replied, glancing up at Blitzwing's face.  
  
The two sat in silence after that, neither really knowing what to say. After quite some time, Bumblebee finally finished doing what he could. Sadly, Blitzwing would have to have his wing replaced, but that wasn't to big of a deal. He moved the arm that had been messed up, and was glad to find out that he could indeed move it normally. His chest plate still looked bad, but it was at least welded back into a semi normal shape. Finally, Blitzwing gingerly moved his legs. They still hurt horribly, and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk long distances for a while.  
  
"T... Thank you Bumblebee." He said just before his face switched back over to Random.  
"Now you can stay. No more vorrying either!" He said, once again putting Bumblebee onto his lap.  
  
Bee chuckled as he looked up at Blitzwing.  
  
"I'll stay for a while, but I do have to leave at some point. Boss bot should be getting back from Sentinel Prime's ship soon."  
  
Blitzwing tipped his head slightly at Bee's statement. But he shook it off and pushed their face plates together for a kiss. After a few moments, the Decepticon pulled away. He snickered slightly when he realized Bumblebee had his arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"You are a zilly little bug." Blitzwing said, his face switching over to Hothead.  
"But you are my zilly bug! Anyone who zinks zey can take you avay vill be crushed!" He shouted as Bumblebee placed his head against Blitzwing's chest plate.  
  


Bee looked up at Blitzwing, a content smile on his face.  
  
"I'm your's huh? Last time I checked, I owned myself." The little yellow bot said with a slight tone of sarcasm.  
  
Geeze, the little bug sure did like to mess with him. Though at the moment, Blitzwing just brought his arms tightly around Bumblebee's chest plate in a tight hug. His face switched back to Icy as he leaned his helm back against the wall. Feeling quite drained of energy, the 'Con was doing his best of keeping his optic open. Bumblebee seemed to notice this as he closed his optics and fell into recharge. Smiling slightly, Blitzwing allowed himself to do the same.

0000

The recharging Decepticon jumped slightly as Bumblebee's comm went off.  
  
"Bumblebee, where are you? You've been gone all day!" A voice -that sounded a lot like Optimus Prime- shouted.  
  
Bee opened his optics, and looked hesitant to reply.  
  
"Tell him you're out on patrol just outside of the city." Blitzwing suggested.  
  
Bumblebee nodded and answered the comm.  
  
"Oh hey Boss bot! I'm just out on a patrol outside of the city!"  
"Well, I need you back at base now. Blitzwing was able to escape from Sentinel's ship and we need to look around for him." Prime said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
"Uh.. Ya, I'll be back soon." Bee said, ending the comm. "You heard him.. I have to go."  
  
Blitzwing sighed, finally letting the little bot free from his arms. As Bee stood up and stretched, Blitzwing stood up as well, his legs shook under the stress, but he ignored it.  
  
"I vill go vith you to a certain point. And don't argue, I don't plan on changing my mind." The large 'Con grunted as Bumblebee began to protest.  
  
After a slight hesitation, Bee sighed and left the mine with Blitzwing close behind him. Once outside, Blitzwing looked around. Everything was completely covered in snow! The ground, the trees, and so on. Bumblebee sunk into the snow as soon as he put weight on it. All you could really see of the little bot was his chest plate and up.  
  
"Bwahahaha! You seem to need a lift!" Blitzwing cackled as his face switched to Random.  
  
Energon ran into Bumblebee's cheek plates, making him blush.  
  
"N-no! I don't need you to pick me up! I can totally walk!" He said loudly, trying to walk.  
  
Though of course, his efforts were futile, as there was no way the bot would be able to move his legs. Still laughing uncontrollably, Blitzwing bent over and pulled Bumblebee up and out of the snow. He held the yellow bot how a groom would hold a bride.  
"Guess I'll be carrying you! Oooooh!!! Maybe I can just put you on my shoulders?" The larger bot said, placing Bumblebee onto his shoulders.  
  
Bumblebee smiled once he was out of Blitz's sight on his shoulders.  
  
*Click whir* "Are you smiling?" Blitzwing asked, his voice calm now that he had switched over to Icy.  
"Of course not. Don't flatter yourself Blitzbrain." Bee replied, resting his chin on the top of Blitzwing's helm.  
  
The little bot was of course, still smiling, and Blitzwing knew this. He began walking, but both the snow and the fact that his legs were still weak made it difficult for him to walk normally; however, Blitzwing continued on. Being a Decepticon, Blitz always kept any and all emotions to himself. It was thought of as weak if you were caught having feelings such as "liking" another bot. Especially an Autobot. And he was sure that Autobots thought it was a crime to like a Decepticon. This became a slight problem when Blitzwing spotted the Autobot called Prowl up ahead. Dropping Bumblebee from his shoulders, he lowered his cannons at the small yellow bot now on the ground. He'd never actually fire directly at Bee, but it had to seem like he was going to if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret from Prowl.  
  
"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Bumblebee yelled, glaring up at Blitzwing.  
  
The 'Con stumbled forwards, falling directly over Bumblebee after Prowl had hit him with ninja stars. That's when Bee seemed to realize why Blitzwing had done what he'd done.  
  
"Bumblebee, get out of there!" Prowl shouted as he threw a few more stars at Blitzwing.  
  
Bee looked into Blitzwing's optic, not wanting to let Prowl hurt him, especially when the Decepticon was still recovering. Making up his mind, Bumblebee rolled out from under Blitzwing and made his way over to Prowl. Blitzwing grimaced, his face switching over to Hothead.  
  
"Filthy Autobots! I vill destroy you!" He yelled, ripping the throwing stars out of his metal plating, and standing up.  
  
He was surprised that Prowl could run on top of the snow, but then he realized that the snow here wasn't as thick, and he remembered that the Autobot was also a Cyber Ninja. Grunting as Prowl jumped and kicked his warped and dented chest plate. Blitzwing fell onto his back with an angry shout. He was about to fight back when he felt a sharp pain rush through him. Prowl had shoved Stasis cuffs onto his arms.  
  
"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Prowl asked, glancing back at Bee from where he was kneeling on Blitzwing's chest.  
"Y-ya, I'm fine!" Blitzwing heard Bumblebee say quickly.  
  
*Click whir* "Hehehe! Ooh, it looks like you got me!" Random said.  
"But as soon as I'm free, I vill crush you!!" Hothead growled.  
  
Prowl crossed his arms as he got off the now immobilized Decepticon. Switching back to Icy, Blitzwing stayed quiet as Prowl went over and began speaking to Bumblebee in a hushed voice. The cold was beginning to bother Blitzwing, and his legs hurt horribly. Stupid Autobots... Well at least Bee's and his secret was safe for now. He grunted slightly in pain as Prowl and Bumblebee put their arms under his to pick him up. The two Autobots had to move slowly since Blitzwing weighed so much more than either of them had been expecting. Seriously, he weighed more than a building. That was probably due to his menacing size. Blitzwing would switch from face to face, making a few comments while Prowl and Bumblebee dragged him through the snow. 0000 The sound of a horn honking and the sound of transformation made Blitzwing become more alert. Since he couldn't turn his head to see what was going on, he listened closely. "Good job on capturing Blitzwing you two. But next time, call for back up." Optimus could be heard saying.  
"Heh, ya. Good job." An old, scratchy voice said. Probably the Autobot medic from the sounds of it.  
"Uh, thanks Boss bot." Bumblebee muttered.  
  
His voice seemed dull, though Blitzwing couldn't figure out why. Perhaps Bee was just tired? Or cold? It hadn't even crossed his processor that Bumblebee might be worried. All the voices became hushed and Blitzwing guessed they were whispering something about him. Probably just deciding what exactly to do with him. The silent muttering eventually stopped and he felt arms begin to pick him up.  
"Vhere are you taking me?" Blitzwing demanded as his face switched over to Hothead. "To a place where ya won't cause anymore trouble." The Autobot called Bulkhead answered.  
Frag.. Were all the Autobots stationed on Earth here? Random took over and Blitzwing began laughing hysterically. He usually dealt with situations similar to this by dodging questions and making everyone feel uncomfortable. Wincing slightly as he was shoved into some sort of trailer, his broken wing painfully pushed behind him, Blitzwing switched back to Hothead to glare out at Bulkhead and Prowl before the door was shut and locked. Great... Being such a big mech sucked at times like these. Especially when he was shoved into a tiny space. Well, at least the Autobots had forced him to hunch over so he could fit. Unable to move on his own with the Stasis cuffs on, Blitzwing began talking to himself quietly as the trailer began to move.  
"Fragging Autobots! Zey vill pay!"  
"I did zis for Bumblebee zough. Zere is no reason to be angry."  
"Vell, at least I get to annoy ze Autobots!"  
  
His face was set on Icy as the trailer door opened and a dim light flooded in. It seemed to be night. Optimus Prime came into view and his face had a grim look.  
"Get the new cell Sentinel gave us ready." Prime grunted as he pulled Blitzwing out by his pedes.  
The Decepticon's wings made a horrible screeching noise as they were dragged against the metal floor of the trailer. Grunting as he fell into the snow, Blitzwing continued to stay silent as the Autobots brought him into a standing position and led -more like pulled and pushed him forcefully- him into a large, windowless cell. Bumblebee was already in the cell when the other bots shoved Blitzwing into the room with him.  
"Ok Bumblebee, I've decided to let you do as you asked on the way here. Just come out when you're ready." Optimus said as he took one last look at Blitzwing before leaving with Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead.  
The door shut and Bumblebee took a deep shaky breath.  
"I.. I uh." Bee started to say.  
"You don't need to say a zing about it." Blitzwing said.  
  
He was still forced to be standing which was not helpful since Prowl had weakened his legs further. Bumblebee was looking up at him, his optics foggy as though the little bot was lost in thought.  
"I apologize about falling on you earlier when your Autobot friend attacked." Blitz grunted after a while.  
This seemed to bring Bumblebee back to the present, as the small Autobot's optics cleared.  
"Oh, uh. I-It's fine!" He said quickly.  
Was that fear Blitzwing heard in Bee's voice? Why would he be scared of something? Pushing the thought away, Blitzwing started to become uncomfortable with all the silence.  
"You know, we are in a room alone, together!" Random cackled with a huge grin on his face. "Vhy don't you get these cuffs off me so I can move?"  
"Blitzwing, you know I can't do that. But I can at least help you into a sitting position." Bumblebee replied as he helped the larger bot onto the ground.  
  
What surprised Blitzwing was how Bee even moved his wings into a comfortable position. Watching with Random's normal grin as Bumblebee sat down, Blitz raised an optical ridge.  
"Ooh! Vhat if your friends see us like zis?" He asked as Bee leaned up against the Decepticon's side.  
"I don't even care right now." Bumblebee replied, his voice thick with emotions Blitzwing couldn't quite identify.  
  
Wishing he could put an arm around Bumblebee and pull the little bot closer, the large tanish mech sighed, his face switching back to Icy. Blitzwing fell silent and offlined his optics. The two sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time. Though, after Bumblebee seemed to think Blitzwing had fallen into recharge the little bot got up and left. Onlining his optics, the large mech watched sadly as Bee left, shutting the cell door quietly behind him. 0000 Days had gone past and there was still no sign of Bumblebee. This made Blitzwing feel odd. Sadness or disappointment maybe? Why hadn't Bee been around lately? Were the other Autobots keeping him away from such a "vicious" Decepticon? Or had Bumblebee simply just had enough of Blitzwing? These were the thoughts that mainly invaded Blitzwing's processor while he spent each long and boring moment in the cell. Every now and then, the old medic would come in and inject him with his daily dosage of Energon, but other than that Blitzy didn't have any other visitors. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the cell door opened and the Techno organic known as Sari walked in.  
  
"Vhat do you vant?" Blitzwing asked, being sure to keep his emotions close at hand like he normally did around others.  
"Well, I thought I should come and visit our defenseless prisoner." The half human taunted.  
  
Switching to Hothead, Blitzwing bared his denta.  
"I'll show you defenseless! Just vait until I get out of here!" He shouted  
Sari snickered as she walked over to the huge mech. The little thing even had the nerve to pull herself up onto his leg!  
"Ok, ok. I'm actually here because I want some answers." She said. "Why does Bumblebee act all weird every time you're mentioned? And why has he been so quiet since you were captured?" She asked, her voice serious.  
Blitzwing tried to hide his surprise at these questions. Nosey Techno organic...  
"How should I know?!" Hothead replied, his voice dangerously low.  
"Don't you lie to me! Tell me the truth before I have to get nasty!" The tiny half human shouted in reply.  
  
This caught Blitzwing off guard and his face switched back to Icy.  
"Vhy should I tell you anyzing?" He asked, looking down at her.  
"Because this is for Bumblebee's well-being. He obviously has some sort of feelings that involve you." Sari said, crossing her arms.  
"Even if I did know vhy he was like zat, I vouldn't tell you." Blitzwing grumbled.  
  
Sari sighed, her annoyance obvious as she jumped down off his leg and went back to the door.  
"Fine, I guess it's time for plan B." She muttered, opening the door and closing it behind her.  
Plan B? What was that suppose to mean? Blitzwing learned the answer to that question when Sari returned with an annoyed Bumblebee.  
"What is going on between you two?!" She asked, shutting the door behind her.  
"Sari.. there's nothing going on." Bumblebee replied, hesitantly glancing at Blitzwing.  
"Look, I know you two have something happening, just tell me so we can get this over with!" Sari growled  
  
Bee's optics widened a bit and he sighed.  
"Oh...Oh alright." He said reluctantly. "Blitzwing and I.. We.."  
"Ve are in a relationship!" Random shouted.  
  
Frag! Why had he said that? Blitzwing sighed, but continued to grin at both Bumblebee and Sari.  
"But, it seemz as zough Buggy here no longer vants to be around me?"  
Again? Why was he letting so much slip?  
"W-what? No! Blitz, you have it all wrong!" Bee replied, seeming to have forgotten Sari was in the room. "I couldn't come down here often. Especially since Optimus would have gotten suspicious." Bumblebee explained.  
Switching to Icy, Blitzwing's optic was slightly wider than normal.  
"Zat.. zat makes sense. My apologies Bug..."  
"AWE!!! You two are such lovebirds!!!!!" Sari squeaked excitedly.  
"Lovebirds?" Blitzwing asked, confused.  
"Uh.. Just go with it." Bumblebee muttered. "So.. Sari, could you keep this just between us? Please?"  
Sari rolled her eyes. "Ya sure. But I want at least one ride from you." She said, looking at Blitzwing.  
  
The Decepticon glared at the Techo organic. Why should he have to take such a disgusting creature for a "joy flight"? He was about to protest, his face now set on Hothead, but the pleading look on Bumblebee's face made him sigh. Darn it bug, why did he have to be so cute all the time?  
"Fine." Blitzwing growled, clenching his denta in an annoyed fashion.  
Bumblebee smiled as he went over and sat down next to Blitzwing. He was gazing up at the larger mech in an odd way. Frag, Bee only looked at him like this when Hothead made appearances. Unable to do anything about it, since he couldn't move, Blitzwing was taken completely by surprise when Bee kissed his teeth. What was wrong with this bot and liking his tooth gap so much?! Well at least Bee's reaction when Blitzwing switched over to Random and licked the smaller bot's face plate was worth it.  
"Mmmmm, if you get to kiss my teez, zen I get to lick your face!" He purred.  
Bumblebee looked completely disgusted, and he quickly stood back up. The little Autobot's face plate flushed with energon as he glanced back at Sari. The half Human had turned around to look at the wall, most likely in embarrassment at witnessing the two Cybertronians show any sort of affection (no matter how weird) towards each other.  
"Blitzbrain, we uh.. Maybe we can get you out of here? I'd perfer not to hand you over to Sentinel, and let him torture you..." Bumblebee said, glancing back at Blitzy.  
Sari turned to look up at Bee. "So, we're gonna help a Decepticon escape? Isn't that illegal?" She asked, a small mischievous smile crossed her lips.  
"Uh, ya. So don't tell anyone." Bumblebee responded.  
"Vell, zis vill be intersting." Blitzwing said as he switched back to Icy.


End file.
